1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a turntable device and a disk driving device having the turntable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a disk drive may include a deck base which forms the main body, a means for loading or unloading a disk onto or from the deck base, a means for rotating the disk loaded onto the loading/unloading means at a particular speed, and a means for recording or retrieving information onto or from the recording surface of the disk while traversing across the radius of the disk rotated by the rotating means.
Several types of disk drives are known to the public, examples of which may include disk drives in which a disk is loaded and unloaded while mounted on a tray, or in which a disk is encased in a cartridge that is received into or ejected from the deck base.
A spindle motor may be employed as the means for rotating the disk can be a spindle motor, while a pickup unit may typically be used as the means for recording or retrieving information onto/from the recording surface of the disk. Also, a disk chucking device for securing the disk may be equipped on the deck base, where the disk may be inserted onto the chuck base and secured by chuck chips, etc.
An important matter in such a disk drive is to align the center of the disk mounted on the chuck base with the center of the chuck base itself. If the centers of the chuck base and the disk are misaligned, the high-speed rotation of the disk can further increase the eccentricity between the centers and can cause various vibrations and noise.
In particular, DVD devices equipped with high-capacity storage apparatus such as BD or HD systems require rotations of even higher speeds. In regard to the actions of reading and writing data for these devices, the mechanical strengths of the turntable device and the disk driving device, as well as the center alignment actions, are of critical importance in avoiding errors.
The centering part, which supports the disk in a turntable device, may slide along the rotating shaft of the motor. Here, the length along which the centering part slides may be shorter, compared to the diameter of the supported disk. Also, there are always tolerances between the rotating shaft of the motor and the inner perimeter of the centering part, while the mechanical strength between the centering part and the rotating shaft may not be sufficient to provide satisfactory alignment. As such, there is a risk of errors occurring during reading or writing actions.